


Fénix

by LilithK



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Mild Gore, Past Violence, Polish Mythology, Post World War II, Ratings: R, Soviet Prussia, Soviet Union, Torture, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithK/pseuds/LilithK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Polonia sabía que aquella era la oportunidad perfecta de tomar por su propia mano la venganza que tanto merecía desde aquel nefasto septiembre de 1939. ¿Será capaz de traicionar sus principios con tal de matar los fantasmas del pasado?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fénix

Polonia caminaba con determinación, extraordinariamente serio y callado, por aquellos pasillos que se antojaban incluso más fríos que la nieve de afuera. De cerca, casi como una sombra inquieta, le seguía su fiel amigo Lituania, que trataba, en un inútil soliloquio, convencerle de que lo mejor sería irse antes de que las cosas empeoraran. El polaco ni siquiera le contestaba. Ni tan siquiera se tomaba la molestia de mirarle y darle una clara negativa. Sólo seguía andando, como si estuviera solo, a paso raudo.

—Vaya, vaya. Menuda sorpresa tan agradable —resonó aquella irónicamente inofensiva voz en las paredes del largo pasillo.

Lituania se estremeció por completo. Jamás llegaría a acostumbrarse a escucharle, a pesar de, para su desgracia, tener que lidiar con esa voz básicamente en su día a día. Tratando de poner buena cara, aun a sabiendas de que su sonrisa temblaba casi más que sus manos, se pegó un poco más al cuerpo de Polonia sin siquiera darse cuenta, antes de saludarle con un hilo de voz.

—Buenos días, se-señor Rusia —consiguió apenas pronunciar en un ruso demasiado trabajado para su gusto.

— ¿Dónde está él?

Lituania se estremeció entero al oír a su amigo hablar con tanta altanería. Sabía de sobra lo que le ocurría a la gente que no trataba con el debido respeto a Rusia, y lo último que quería es que el que consideraba su mejor amigo fuera otro ejemplo más de la larga lista del por qué no era conveniente enfadar al representante de la todopoderosa y fiera Unión Soviética.

Sin embargo, y gracias a Dios, no parecía molesto en absoluto. Tan sólo ladeó apenas un poco la cabeza, curioso, a la par que alzaba algo una de sus espesas cejas.

— ¿Dónde está? ¿Él? No sé a qué te puedes estar refiriendo, Polonia.

—Tú sabes —levantó el dedo índice y le apuntó, provocando un pequeño grito ahogado en el del pelo castaño, antes de repetir—… Sabes  _perfectamente_  a quién me refiero. Dímelo, ¿dónde está?

Y, de nuevo, aquella sonrisa. Aquella que era causante de más de una cruel pesadilla, de más de un doloroso recuerdo. La típica sonrisa que solían lucir sus finos y pálidos labios, que nunca presagiaba nada bueno. La sonrisa que bien podría llevar el mismo Diablo mientras te mostraba el contrato que debías firmar, puesta en su extrañamente apacible rostro, conformando todo en conjunto una auténtica sátira que dejaba entrever la moraleja que tantas veces podría haber escuchado en boca de ancianos y no tan ancianos, y que, se repitió a sí mismo, debió haber tenido más en consideración cuando hubo tiempo de ello.

Esa que decía que había fieros lobos que se vestían de pacíficas ovejas para engañar a sus presas.

—Al final del pasillo hay una puerta. Te llevará a los  _calabozos_  —se preocupó en mirar sutilmente al lituano al mencionar aquella palabra en particular, antes de devolverla a Polonia, tendiéndole una vieja llave que llevaba en la enguantada mano. Con un corto bufido, el rubio la cogió de un manotazo e hizo el amago de desviarse a un lado, pero aquella mano vestida en tosco cuero marrón le paró en seco.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le miró, visiblemente molesto, apartándose para que no llegara a tocarle.

—Si yo fuera tú llevaría esto conmigo —y entonces metió la mano en el bolsillo y de allí sacó una pistola, cuya culata tendió a Polonia. Éste desvió la mirada confusa de los ojos profundamente violetas de Rusia a la pistola, cogiéndola casi por la inercia que tenía a tomar algo que estaba siendo ofrecido para su propia seguridad.

—No la necesito —declinó la oferta con simpleza, tendiéndosela de vuelta tras haberlo ponderado durante un relativamente largo rato.

— Polonia —soltó una corta risilla— creo que ya deberías saber que nunca hay que fiarse de un  _alemán_.

Esta vez apenas necesito esta vez tiempo para repensárselo y bajar la mano que le estaba tendiendo de vuelta el arma, llevándose esta vez a su propio bolsillo, respirando hondo y soltando el aire con fuerza, tratando con ello de calmarse, por lo visto. Lituania tragó saliva, asustado por aquel gesto en su amigo. Las cosas eran mucho más serias de lo que previó que iban a ser, y eso le causaba un demasiado apretado nudo en la garganta. Cualquiera diría que era él el que saldría damnificado de aquella situación.

Rusia se movió a un lado y, agachándose un poco hasta quedar a la altura, comentó en voz más baja, al oído de Polonia:

— Tienes total libertad para usarla como tu conciencia dicte. Pero, recuerda, Polonia… la piedad está sobrevalorada.

Y entonces se irguió de nuevo y, echándose ambas manos a la espalda, siguió caminando en dirección contraria, dejando atrás tan sólo el sonido de sus tacones contra el suelo

Polonia, por su parte, esperó un rato, quieto en el sitio, mirando al suelo, al arma que sobresalía peligrosamente de su bolsillo, tal vez recapacitando, pensaba Lituania, con cierta ilusión. Pero, de pronto, negó con la cabeza enérgicamente y reanudó el paso hacia aquella puerta. El del pelo castaño, que se había distraído apenas un instante mirando atrás a Rusia, pensativo, se sobresaltó visiblemente al no notar al polaco a su lado, sino un par de metros por delante de él.

— ¡Po-Polonia! ¡Espérame! —y salió tras él en un par de zancadas torpes.

Rusia, por su parte, cuando les escuchó seguir su camino, puso de nuevo aquella perturbadora sonrisa en sus labios y, en medio de su camino de vuelta a su habitación, decidió empezar a tararear para sí mismo una antigua canción popular rusa.

Conformando todo, de nuevo, una estampa irónicamente inocente.

* * *

* * *

 

Polonia se paró en seco un poco antes de llegar a aquella puerta.

—Lituania —le llamó, sin girarse para poder mirarle. El aludido paró justo tras él y tragó saliva sonoramente.

— ¿Sí, Polonia?

—Será mejor que entre yo solo.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso? —preguntó, preocupado. El rubio, mirando al suelo, tardó un largo rato en contestar.

—Sí. Sí, estoy seguro. Esto… —espiró el aire de los pulmones con fuerza— Esto es personal.

_Personal_. Era una palabra que pocas veces  _él_  había tomado en consideración al tratar con el lituano. Como si "lo personal" estuviera sobrevalorado. A él le gustaba saber que sabía todo de su mejor amigo, sin ningún tipo de limitación, mientras que, a Lituania, toda aquella sinceridad llegaba en cierto modo a agobiarle. Polonia era una persona extrañamente transparente, extrañamente sincera, y parecía que quería que todo el mundo fuera como él (lo cual llevaba a la siguiente característica más notable a resaltar: su malsana inocencia).

Por eso, las pocas veces en las que Polonia desviaba la mirada y le decía su amigo que algo era  _demasiado personal_ , Lituania sabía, automáticamente, que algo malo, extraordinariamente malo le ocurría.

Y, en cierto modo, se decía que era su deber como mejor amigo ayudarle. Que debía preocuparse, acercarse a él, preguntarle qué ocurría, cómo podría ayudar. Era lo justo, además, puesto que Polonia le había apoyado cuando él se había sentido mal, aun a su muy particular manera, sin mirarle nunca a los ojos, tan cerca suya como podía sin llegar a tocarle, parloteando como una cotorra de banalidades, buscando un atisbo de sonrisa en él, por mínima y débil que fuera. Acabó acostumbrándose a aquello, a sabiendas de que no iba a conseguir un consuelo más afectivo por parte del torpe polaco.

Y por eso alzó su mano hacia su hombro, porque pensó que era lo correcto el devolverle el favor esta vez que sabía que lo necesitaba verdaderamente.

Pero justo cuando iba a tocarle, paró. Y bajó la mano, lentamente, en signo de derrota.

Porque se dio cuenta de que él realmente no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo reconfortar a su mejor amigo. No esta vez, al menos.

—De acuerdo —murmuró, abatido—. Te esperaré aquí fuera.

Y le respondió con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, antes de ponerse de nuevo en marcha, caminando hacia la puerta de metal gastada por el óxido que la humedad y el frío habían acumulado con el paso de los años. Dudó un poco –realmente muy poco- antes de introducir la llave en la cerradura y abrirla. La pesada mole que era la puerta chirrió al moverse, despertando la atención del preso, que levantó la cabeza.

— ¿Otra vez tú? —gruñó, apenas sin voz.

Las entrañas se le removieron un poco con la visión. No era exagerar el decir que nunca jamás le había llegado a ver así, en aquel estado. Y habían convivido juntos desde hacía centurias y centurias. Pero él nunca había permitido ser visto en sus momentos debilidad. Era como un can salvaje, un orgulloso lobo solitario, que, tras cada pelea perdida, salía corriendo a refugiarse al lugar más recóndito, donde podía lamer sus propias heridas y tomar el suficiente descanso antes reaparecer de nuevo entre los suyos, más fuerte y peligroso que nunca. Llevando al máximo exponente aquello de "lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte".

Aunque, esta vez, la frase parecía haber perdido todo su sentido, pues lo que no le mató, le hacía parecer más muerto que vivo incluso.

Tan sólo un vistazo se necesitaba para ver que pertenecía casi más al Otro Mundo que a este. No había forma de ocultar su cadavérica palidez, la evidencia del hambre en aquellos huesos marcados en exceso. Incluso más sutilmente era la señal de que el uniforme que había lucido con orgullo y honor ahora estaba sucio y quemado y roto y mojado y cubierto de sangre, algo que jamás hubiera permitido. Una enorme brecha abierta sangraba frente abajo, cayendo sobre su mejilla como una lágrima de mártir. Otra se abría en su ahora rota nariz, y aún una más en su labio superior, dándole una casi irónica nota de vivo color rojizo a sus labios blanquecinos y secos.

Qué imagen tan triste componía aquel orgulloso lobo vencido y vapuleado, relegado del territorio que a cambio de tanta sangre había protegido, bien atado con aquella pesada cadena de hierro al cuello a la húmeda pared del calabozo, como se ataba a un perro rabioso a su caseta.

La imagen de quien fue el temido y glorioso Rey de Europa reducido a algo menos que una rata de alcantarilla.

—Das pena así —murmuró Polonia con una mueca de asco, mirándole desde su privilegiada posición.

— ¿Polonia…? —el preso levantó no sin cierto esfuerzo la cabeza, confuso con aquel inesperado pero a la par más que conocido timbre de voz que lo había saludado tan fríamente. Cuando llegó con la mirada a su rostro, le observó detenida y pacientemente con el único de sus ojos que le quedaba intacto antes de levantar las comisuras de los labios en una cuanto menos extraña sonrisa.

Y de nuevo todo  _aquello_.

Los ojos rojos como la sangre. La sonrisa arrogante y altanera. El oscuro uniforme de rebordes plateados, incluso.

Su recurrente pesadilla volvía a ser de carne y hueso y a estar enfrente de sus narices.

Sólo que ahora… las tornas habían cambiado a su favor.

Y pensaba aprovecharlo.

— Dame una razón —susurró el polaco, mientras levantaba con pulso firme el arma, apuntando directamente al malherido preso con ella, que simplemente alzó una ceja, preguntando con la mirada— Dame una sola razón para no dispararte.

Aún podía sentirlo.

Incluso ahora, que ya los años habían pasado, su cuerpo se resistía a dejarlo pasar, a olvidar y simplemente pasar página y continuar con su vida, y traía de vuelta el fantasma del dolor, que jamás se dignó a simplemente desaparecer y la sombra del recuerdo, que había escapado de su jaula en el oscuro mundo de sus peores pesadillas.

Sentía punzadas en el cuerpo en los lugares donde su memoria colocaba todas y cada una de sus heridas abiertas; le ardía en el brazo el punto exacto donde le quemó con su cigarro; le dolía el costado en respuesta a todas las patadas que había recibido; notaba la tensión en el cráneo que los tirones de pelo le habían hecho sentir; le sabía a sangre la boca, le olía todo a pólvora, humo y destrucción.

Aún nadaban entre el murmullo de sus pensamientos las vejaciones e insultos que le lanzaban a su maltrecho e indefenso cuerpo. Perro judío. Escoria humana. Cerdo del Este… Todo lo que aquel albino le dijo desde la privilegiada posición del atacante, vestido con aquel tan elegante como temible uniforme negro de abrigo largo, hacía eco en su cabeza. Cada frase, palabra por palabra, parecía chocar dolorosamente en su cerebro. Y ese dolor, tan profundo y sangrante como el que sentía entonces, sólo deseaba una cosa. Y por eso parecía estar acallando su paciencia, confabulando con su perdón en busca de un pequeño trato que saciara aquella sed que le consumía.

Quería  _venganza_ , y la tenía tan cerca y fácil que casi sentía bullir el deseo de simple y llanamente cegarse por el odio y devolverle a aquel moribundo la misma moneda que una vez él hubo de cobrar.

Pero hubo algo que le impidió hacerlo. Un algo que dejó a esas ansias confusas, demasiado confusas para tomar partido aún. Era tan chocante como una burda paradoja, una clara contradicción que era imposible que fuera real.

A fin de cuentas, esa mirada suya era totalmente imposible, no tenía sentido alguno.

Estaba como él lo hubo estado una vez: derrotado, humillado y repudiado. ¿Y quién debía odiar más aquello que el ego entre los grandes egos? Era pura lógica, lo más sensato y natural. Sin embargo, en aquella mirada no había rastro alguno de lo que, por lógica debiera haber. Ni miedo, ni hostilidad, ni súplica, ni tormento, ni rencor, ni odio. Sólo… Sólo lo que parecía…

¿Admiración?

¿Rendición?

¿Gratitud?

—No tengo ni una sola —respondió, con una voz demasiado clara, demasiado firme, demasiado irónica para ser la de una persona que estaba bajo tortura.

Aquello le enfureció sobremanera. Tanto que apenas fue consciente de cómo el gruñido tan inusual en alguien tan pacifico como él precedió al primer disparo.

No quería verle sonreír. No, no soportaba verle tan seguro en el estado en el que él se sintió como un auténtico desecho humano, no quería volver a verle así, no quería volver a verle más. No quería volver a escuchar aquella voz que era el fuel de sus pesadillas, ni volver a toparse con aquellos ojos carmesíes que era siempre lo último que se desvanecía en el fantasma de su memoria, no quería volver a escuchar aquella altanera e insultante risa suya. No quería volver a ver a Prusia nunca, nunca más.

Le odiaba. Era lo único en lo que pensaba mientras vaciaba el resto del cargador casi a ciegas. Que le odiaba con toda su alma, a él, su hermano y a todos esos malditos nazis que le ultrajaron y mataron sin piedad alguna a su gente. Le odiaba, le odiaba, le odiaba, le odiaba.

Le  _odiaba_.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Lituania, había decidido, en un acto tan sensato como a la par, había que admitir, algo cobarde, quedarse esperando a una distancia prudencial. Eso sí, había respetado la decisión de Polonia y se había agenciado de un sitio desde el cual no pudo escuchar nada de su conversación en claro.

Bueno, cierto era, pensó al separar las manos de las orejas, que unos disparos era algo bastante difícil de no escuchar. Asustado, corrió la poca distancia que lo separaba de la habitación, mientras su cabeza imaginaba la peor de las situaciones. Con el corazón en un puño, se preparó lo mejor que podía para soportar las náuseas que de seguras le provocaría aquel sangriento panorama. Fue difícil hacerse a la idea sin que su cuerpo reaccionara por instinto con una o dos arcadas.

Sin embargo, para su total asombro, al entrar a la desesperada en aquel cuarto, no encontró apenas nada de lo que había previsto. Prusia seguía en su sitio, arrodillado en el suelo y Polonia en el suyo, apuntándole temblorosamente. El cañón de la pistola despedía el característico humo que sucedía al disparo, pero la sangre de los balazos no era visible en ninguna parte. Lituania, respirando dificultosamente, siguió la trayectoria que aquella pistola marcaba, en busca de la respuesta. Y un suspiro de satisfacción se le escapó al ver la respuesta tan clara en aquella pared.

Tres agrietados y pequeños agujeros ahora la adornaban, a unos alarmantemente escasos centímetros de la cabeza del preso.

Se sobresaltó cuando resonó por toda la habitación el ruido metálico y estrepitoso que el arma, ya descargada, provocó al chocar violentamente contra el suelo. Que fue seguido, casi instantáneamente por un grito desgarrador que el polaco profirió desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

El corazón de Lituania pareció encogerse. Jamás había escuchado, o al menos no con aquella voz, algo que hubiera sonado tan sumamente desesperado, desmedido e inhumanamente desolador como aquel grito.

No tardó, sin embargo, en comprender que aquel era algo más que el grito de dolor de una persona: era el lamento de todo un pueblo que había callado y sufrido demasiado. Que, a pesar de todo lo que había padecido y tolerado, Polonia había rehusado de seguir aquella virulenta doctrina del ojo por ojo, a dejarse llevar con tanta simpleza por la mera sed de venganza. Que él lo único que quería era gritar, gritar todo lo que no pudo gritar en su momento hasta quedarse sin voz, desahogarse por completo y poder, por fin, mirar hacia delante y reconstruir su caos.

Aquellos ojos, pura e inocentemente verdes, se vidriaron con las lágrimas que no se dignó a derramar durante aquellos duros, duros años que parecían no tener fin alguno.

Sus rodillas se volvieron demasiado débiles para sujetarle y se doblaron, dejándole caer al suelo en un pesado golpe.

Y entonces, sólo entonces Polonia, el habitualmente alegre y despreocupado Polonia, se dejó vencer por el llanto, descargando su guardada frustración como había descargado aquella pistola contra la pared.

—No… deberías desperdiciarlas —escuchó murmurar al preso con aquella voz rota.

Levantando la mirada para enfrentarse a aquellos ojos de sangre, el rubio lanzó una muda pregunta desafiante. Pero él le devolvió una media sonrisa. Y no su típica arrogante y altanera sonrisa, sino una que hasta resultaba amable, condescendiente.

—Tus lágrimas —contestó con simpleza a aquella muda pregunta, sacando a duras penas las palabras de su garganta— Las lágrimas de un fénix… no deben desperdiciarse.

El polaco se quedó en silencio, un largo, casi tenso rato, sin apartar sus ojos de él, el vidrioso verde contra el opaco rojo, en una guerra de intenciones.

Y, de pronto, soltando un airado bufido, se limpió las lágrimas con el reverso de su manga, se levantó del suelo y dio media vuelta, moviendo su cortina de pelo rubio casi con soberbia con aquel giro brusco de cabeza.

—Tú ocúpate de tus asuntos y mantente vivo, lobo sarnoso.

Y entonces Polonia salió como una exhalación de aquella lúgubre y oscura celda, seguido tras apenas un segundo por un alterado y al mismo tiempo apaciguado Lituania.

Pensando para sí mismo con una suave sonrisa en sus labios que, al parecer, las leyendas eran ciertas: el fénix había renacido de sus cenizas.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muy buenas, queridos lectores! 
> 
> Esta historia la llevaba "rumiando" desde hacía ya bastante, la verdad. La idea per se se me ocurrió un día en una clase libre, y la garabateé malamente en una libreta. Fue a la par una buena idea y una mala: buena porque así la tenía casi íntegra y con algunas buenas frases que se me ocurrieron sobre la marcha y mala porque al releer me quedé con cara de "qué mierda es esto?!". Sí, yo sin editar soy horrenda, lo juro.
> 
> Todo fue ingeniado en parte porque deseaba con muchas ansias tanto realizar una historia donde pudiera usar la imagen del fénix como representación de Polonia (supuestamente el fénix es como su animal emblema, no es una monada?) y a la par algo donde Polonia fuera algo más que un travesti con voz de pija total. Me parece un personaje muy, muy maltratado por el fandom. Es algo más de lo que hacen con él. Polonia como país es una nación fuerte y rica culturalmente, cuya historia (a pesar de que admito no saber tanto como quisiera) es maravillosamente interesante. Y, como traté de hacer ver en este fic, lo del fénix es algo más que una mera palabra, es una metáfora del país en conjunto.
> 
> Y claro, pensando en cuál era la mejor manera de unir ambas cosas, pensé en que, si los fénix renacían, primero tenían que morir. Y lo extrapolé a lo que, a mi vista, fue uno de los peores momentos del país: la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Y claro, si ya unimos Polonia + Unión Soviética + Prusia... El resultado era a mi vista perfecto.
> 
> Sí, tengo una debilidad por Prusia, no pienso ocultarlo.
> 
> El caso es que la relación Prusia-Polonia me fascina también. Es como tan compleja y dura... En la propia wiki se dice que Prusia y Polonia no se llevan bien, y yo llevo mucho preguntándome por qué, exactamente. Gran parte de mis desvaríos han acabado aquí: tal vez no es ese odio tan visceral que Prusia siente por Rusia; es otro odio mucho más débil, el que sienten dos personas que no son realmente capaces de perdonar del todo, que son demasiado diferentes para congeniar y que, a pesar de todo, por mucho que lo intenten nunca funcionaría intentarlo porque centurias impiden cualquier tipo de redención. Y, sin embargo, se admiran, cada uno a su manera, porque puedes temer una bestia y a la par admitir que es una maravilla de la naturaleza. (Y hablando de bestias, Polonia está representado por el fénix mientras que Prusia lo está por el lobo, creo que por razones suficientemente explicadas en el fic. ADORO comparar animales con los países de Hetalia, es uno de mis mayores hobbies /w\\)
> 
> Ah, lo siento, de nuevo estoy hablando demasiado~
> 
> El caso es que espero que hayáis disfrutado del fic y esas cosas, y eso, lo de siempre:
> 
> Todos los personajes usados pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz y su obra Axis Powers Hetalia.
> 
> ¡Se aceptan reviews/críticas/opiniones/tomatazos~!


End file.
